world_ashenfandomcom-20200213-history
World: Ashen - Chapter Two
I ran into the camp, breathless. “Woah, son slow down. I didn’t ask you to run here,” my uncle said smiling, I gave him a look and that made him stop smiling, “what’s wrong, Jaceon?” “A sniper saw me but didn’t shoot well not until I was running at top speed.” I heard a male’s voice call for everyone to grab their guns and that the enemy was coming. I snatched my weapon and the war began. At 20:30, I was pulled to the side by a man who said, “Thomas is dead, Jaceon, I’m sorry.” I stared at the man in silence then started yelling and sobbing at the man. The man squeezed my shoulder and took me to where my uncle was laying. He wasn’t dead yet, blood covered hid teeth and he could no longer see. Uncle Thomas whispered, “I’m a father,” he smiled and died. I stared at my uncle who was dead, rolled him over and saw that he was shot in the back. I thought, Florida is the sunshine state, and this is sunshine? Suddenly, there was a small rumble, I ran outside expecting to see a tank, but I saw nothing. I ran back to my Aunt’s and Uncle’s and told Aunt River, Mom, Dad, Amy, Jace, Ash and Jadance that Uncle Thomas was dead. I went to bed and woke up three days later to Aunt River screaming, I sat on the bed, head in my hands. Tears rolled down my cheeks into my hands. Piper put a hand on my back and stroked it, “you have two cousins, Jaceon.” I stared at her then got up which was a huge mistake. I went to the living room where Aunt River was laying in the couch holding two babies, one was a boy named Thomas after his father and the other one was October. I was so mas at my aunt that I screamed, fists clenched tight and eyes glaring, “you are a disgrace to Thomas Michaels,” tears ran down my face. Piper whispered to me in Dutch, “Jaceon, come on. Everything will be fine back in Ellijay, I will be there for you.” I squeezed her hand gently as if to say, ‘me too.’ Mom yelled in anger, “Jaceon, Jace, Jadance, Ash, car now!” my girlfriend and Jace’s girlfriend, Amy sat in our laps. Piper and I sat there, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Again, Jadance, a tattler screamed on the top of her lungs, “Piper and Jaceon are-” “Shut it, Jadance, does it matter,” Mom yelled. “No, it doesn’t. Now shut those pretty little lips of yours,” Dad said to Jadance, who stared at Dad. There was silence which wasn’t complete silence because of Amy’s and Piper’s soft breathing. Amy’s phone rang, she answered it, she looked at Piper whose eyes widened. I was afraid for her. “Caler wants to talk to you, Jaceon,” I saw the teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes flash through my mind. I fought back anger, so I said, “tell him I’m busy,” she knew why so she told her brother that I was busy. I didn’t want to hear his voice or see him ever again. Piper whispered something in my ear, tears rolled from her cheeks and down my neck. I hugged her, I smelled her pine tree perfume. I whispered, “you’ll be safe with me, love.” My eight-year-old brother watched us. Amy and Jace were hugging and laughing. A little while later, the girls fell asleep. I looked at Jace, he nodded. As we turned down the road again, us boys fell asleep as well. my dream wasn’t a good one. I was back in the army and Uncle Thomas was still alive. I was on the battlefield, shooting at a wall, one made of steel. The wall was more like a door. A flash bomb goes off, I blink and see Uncle Thomas. Caler takes a gun and shoots the blond-haired man and his brown eyes were no longer able to be seen out of. Blood bubbled out of his mouth and onto the grass. I shot up in my bed, shirtless; Piper was asleep beside me. I was panting and sweating because of the dream (I’m sure that really happened). Piper sat up and yawned, “what is it, love?” “It was just my uncle.” I turned on the lamp and looked at the clock,6:30 am. I saw light from under my door that goes out to the hallway, I yawned and rolled back over. A little bit later, I felt Pipe gently put a finger on my lips. I opened my eyes to see a teenage girl with red hair and a pink tank top looking over me, I grinned seeing her and glad that she’s mine. “Time to wake up, my prince,” she said with her hands on her hips. “Isn’t the prince supposed to wake up the princess and not the other way around,” I said as I picked her up by the waist. She gave me a smile and I lifted her up, I was ready. Ready to… I put her on the bed and went down on one knee and held a box. Then it happened, there was a low rumble, like the one back in the army. Piper and I both knew that Ellijay didn’t have earthquakes. Category:Chapters Category:World: Ashen